Bach's Quest Ideas
Jayson Steele The muses are missing, possibly kidnapped and being held against their will by this person Brock Garreth Someone has stolen the Fates sheers, as they were the children of Nyx, Nyx has asked Brock to help. The real culprit is Moros, he feels jilted that though he's the god of "doom" the fates get to control the sheers. Watson Sawyer There's a ton of mischeif going on up on Olympus, items going missing, tricks being played on the gods, no one's fessing up, but the evidence is currently pointing towards Apate, it wasn't here, so she's sending her son to find out who's behind it, end game Dolos is behind it all Rex Gadway A soul of a dead camper was meant to be granted access into Elysium by Persephone, but the soul never made it to her, she's worried what happened to him, he can't be found anywhere in the underworld (Josiah "Joss" Oliver) Takeo Izama Someone has been kidnapping children of Athena, at the very least Cassiopeia Black, Troy Johnson and possibly 1 more if anyone's interested in having their charie kidnapped. Arachne is to blame, however, she laid a trail to try and put the blame on Poseidon. Edwin Brown GODDESS OF NECROMANCY & GHOSTS The gods Hekate, Persephone and Haides presided over the oracles of the dead and the art of nekromankia (necromancy), the summoning forth of the ghosts of the dead. The Oracle of the Dead: The Necromanteion of Ephyra The location was thought to be closed off when the gods moved west, but someone has been using it, lots of activity has been seen around it, and ghosts/spirits of demigods and heroes have gone missing from the underworld. End game would be a couple of underworld demigods working on behalf of Charon, who is sick and tired of being just a ferryman sitting at a desk and is attempting to amass a dead/ghost army to force Hades hand in allowing Charon better pay and a wider scope Alassëa Noble Someone has stolen Nemesis's sword, the sword is used to grant retribution for evil deeds and undeserved good fortune. It gives whomever weilds it great strength. It has been reported as being used to kill mortals and demigods. The end game will be something along the lines of a child of Poine who is sick of the gods taking such a hands off approach to ruling the world, and decided to take action in their own hands, killing any they believe deserve it. Tacey Perdita Someone is causing new demigods and satyrs who help bring demigods to camp to forget who they are and what they were doing. Some demigods have ended up dead because of this. End game is Lethe is angry that she has no children at camp, and is causing new campers and satyrs to "forget" who they are and what they were doing. Kendra Crawford So someone is causing droughts, floods, earthqakes all over the world (Japan, Midwest, New Orleans). Blame is being placed on children of Poseidon, and Poseidon's trident has gone missing, he has no idea who took it, but doesn't believe it was one of his children. Kendra needs to find out who's behind it. End game is that it's his wife Amphitrite , who is sick and tired of his affairs with mortals, and has stolen his trident in secret, and with the help of Triton and some nymphs is wreaking the havoc. She's hoping that perhaps the gods will consider doing another no kids pact for the big 3 or at the very least pressure Poseidon into not having anymore. Sasha Taylor (10/26/2012) Eris has gone off again and decided to be pissed at the other gods like back during the trojan war, she threw an apple at them addressed "To the smartest". Now everyone's bickering up on Olympus who that is, Athena and Koios particularly are at odds over it, as well as a few others. Now Eris can't be found, and in order to avoid all out war we need to convince her to take back the apple. Coralynn Nicolae Someone has stolen Hermes' Cap of Invisibility. End game Dolos took it, using it to cause more trickory and treachery amongst the mortals, being invisible to even the gods and demigods, he hoped to get away with it. Felicity Brandenburg Someone is wreaking havoc in the casinos of Las Vegas, causing an unusally large amount of people to win, others who should have won to lose, the fates are pissed, Nemesis is pissed cuz most didn't deserve to win and it's causing imbalance. End game, Felicity has a twin who was given up for adoption because her father didn't want to raise 2 kids. Felicity's sister learned who her true mother was 2 years ago, after a quest, she decided to go out and find her birth father. When she found out he kept her twin but not her, she was angry and is out to ruin and bankrupt him. Ryker Thovain This quest will take them to Pripyat, where numerous ghosts are completely out of hand and leading humans to their death. Ryker and Tobias already had a run in with these ghosts, and the ghosts are the reason their father is dead. They will need to steal Radiation suits to do this quest, if necessary Melinoe will try and work it out with Apollo to grant the questers temporary protection to radiation if they need to go into the more severely radiated areas of Pripyat. They need to either convince the ghosts to cross over or stop their antics. Catarina LaRue (BC) (10/26/2012) Catarina's been having dreams of Waco, Texas for months now. A mission has come up that will bring them near there to investigate a group of demigods considering joining the BC ranks. On the frront this seems like just a recuriting mission, but while there, when they go to Waco, to an abandoned and burnt building, Catarina will suddenly get her memories back, and things will get a bit crazy, as her real father is revealed to have been David Koresh. Anamika (BC) WIP Marina Sanchez (BC) WIP Conor Fames (BC) WIP Serenity Bloum She's received word from that she actually has a half sister, a few years after she was born, her father had an affair with another goddess but gave the child up for adoption. The child has been stuck in the Casino all these years and has asked that she go get her out and bring her back to camp. Harmony Persephone is tired of how drab the underworld is, she's asked Harmony if she would get together some music nymphs/spirits and brighten up the place with music. Gage Cerebus is gone missing, Hades wants Gage to help find him, along with a child of Hades and whomever else they need to help. End game, Chiron was tired of just being a ferrymen, never being allowed time off, so he was hoping to use Cerebus as ransom. Abella Aristaios's bees are missing, he's asked Abella to help find them. this guyis the real culprit. Interested in helping or joining? Leave your name here or message me if you want to help out or join one *Owlz - Ryker's and Jayson's. *Lottie- Rex's and Alas' *Minxie-Jayson's and Felicity's *Miggy - Helping in Takeo's and Joining in Ryker's *Nicki - Rex's and Ryker's *Mika - Helping out and Joining All 'Cause Bachy Said So :P Generic Ideas for Anyone Aphrodite Kids Objects That could be stolen or missing: #DOVE-DRAWN CHARIOT OF APHRODITE Aphrodite's jewel-encrusted, golden chariot was drawn through the sky by a team of doves. #TRITON-DRAWN CHARIOT OF APHRODITE Aphrodite was a goddess of the sea as well as the heavens, and according to one author, she possessed a sea-going chariot drawn by fish-tailed Tritones. #CLOTHING & JEWELLERY OF APHRODITE Aphrodite clothed herself in rich, brightly-coloured clothing and adorned herself with fabulous jewellery. #MAGICAL GIRDLE OF APHRODITE The magical girdle (or cestus) of Aphrodite was woven with the irrestistable powers of love and desire. Hades Kids #The Three Judges of the Dead are missing, one of them, Aiakos held the keys to Hades, it is paramount they are returned to do their job, otherwise there is no one to judge the dead. Hebe Kids #Someone has stolen the cup of the gods that gives them eternal life, it seems as if it was Ganymede not doing his job, but Hera suspects it's much more than that, though she's being a bit evasive as to why. End game is it's actually hebe who took the cup and hid it, hoping to frame Ganymede and get her old job back Morepheus Kids #A large amount of Hypnos's poppies have gone missing, which isn't the only problem, there have been accounts of mortals across various states suffering from nightmares and falling into comas. Ultimately http://www.theoi.com/Daimon/Epiales.html is responsible Category:BachLynn23